Rodia
See also: Galactic Gazetteer Rodia is a remote, swampy, jungle planet and the homeworld of the Rodian Species. Cities on Rodia are encased with domed environmental shields that allowed entry and exit for Vehicles and vessels. Rodia Statistics Region: '''The Mid Rim '''Climate: '''Tropical and Arid (Hot) '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Moons: 4 'Length of Day: '''29 Standard Hours '''Length of Year: '''305 Local Days '''Sapient Species: '''99% Rodian (Native), 1% Other Species '''Government: '''Rodian Grand Protector '''Capital: '''Equator City '''Major Exports: 'Bounty Hunters, Foodstuffs, Exotic Animals, Weaponry 'Major Imports: '''Technology, Agricultural Goods, Weapons Planetary Updates Familiar planets undergo significant changes over the centuries. The updates in this section should provide Gamemasters with enough information to use these planets in their respective sourcebooks' eras. The Old Republic Era ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide The Rodians are, like Ithorians and Twi'leks, among the most common non-Human Species seen throughout the galaxy. During this time, Rodia has a unique and valuable resource waiting to be exploited by all parts of the galaxy: Rodian hunters. The Republic, The Sith, The Exchange, and other factions continually vie for the favor of Rodia, hoping to woo the skilled hunters to their side in nearly every conflict. Rodians play these factions off of one another, building up wealth while never committing fully to one side or another. Rodia remains largely neutral throughout most of this time- with one notable exception. During The Jedi Civil War, Sith forces attempt to destroy the planet using the massive firepower of The Star Forge fleet, hoping to deny the Republic of one of its greatest sources of scouts and explorers. Before this plot can succeed, however, the Jedi uncover it and signal the Republic fleet, which comes to Rodia's rescue. The Battle of Rodia is a pivotal battle in The Jedi Civil War, and after the Republic repels the Sith fleet, Rodia officially joins the war on the side of the Republic. Individual Rodians still work for the Sith and other factions, but Rodia does not forget its debt to the Republic for the remainder of the war. The Clone Wars Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Despite the best attempts of the Separatists, Rodia remains a loyal member of The Galactic Republic throughout the Clone Wars. Rodia is never directly threatened by The Confederacy of Independent Systems, though negotiators sent by Count Dooku are often found in Iskaayuma as they attempt to sway the Rodians to support their cause. Even though Rodia remains loyal to the Republic, many individual Rodians seek out their fame and fortune in the employ of the Confederacy, offering their services as assassins and mercenaries. Many of these individuals are considered criminals by the galactic community, but they are otherwise revered as heroes on Rodia for their exploits. Rodia is represented in the Galactic Senate by Senator Onaconda Farr, a tried and true loyalist of the Republic. Farr is appointed to the Loyalist Committee, gaining a great deal of influence as a result. Unfortunately for Rodia, Onaconda Farr is exposed for bribing a fellow Senator in order to divert a number of naval Starships to Rodia. Had the Starships been sent to Duro, their original destination, it is quite possible that the Battle of Duro would not have been a Separatist victory. The Legacy Era Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Rodia is currently one of the most dangerous planets in the galaxy. Its wildlife was drastically manipulated by the Yuuzhan Vong, and today the rainforests of the planet teem with deadly predators previously unknown to the galaxy. Fortunately, this suits the Rodian people just fine, as it has given them new creatures to stalk and hunt. Over the past century, the people of Rodia have reveled in the dangers introduced to their world and have grown to be even greater hunters than ever before. The Imperial bounty on Jedi is yet another boon to the Rodian people. Rodia proudly claims that no planet has claimed more Jedi bounties than it since Darth Krayt's decree, and the Empire has shown favor to the world as a result. As long as the Jedi bounties keep being brought in, the people of Rodia see greatly favorable treatment, especially compared to other worlds. The Rodians have even set up hunting academies to teach people from other planets how to properly hunt a Jedi, though as the number of Jedi still on the run dwindles, so too does participation in these schools. Still, Rodia remains largely independent, with minimal Imperial interference, and is currently ruled over by a Grand Protector who has long been on the payroll of Imperial bureaucrats.Category:Planets __FORCETOC__